Awakened Evil
by SupporttheThinblueline
Summary: The monster bash was a failed attempt to unite Mewni and the monsters, stemming from this however a new and ancient evil comes for the wand and threatens to bring down the universe, can Star defend it? Or will the universe as we know it fall? (There's a little of every genre here.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, i'm going a different direction with this story, I have a few stories up mostly from Zootopia, but i'm gonna be making the push towards Star vs the Forces of Evil, and Gravity Falls.**

 **Most of my Zootopia projects are halted and I don't intend of making them, i'm still getting the hang of this fanfiction business, helpful criticism is welcome, after all, it is part of improving your writing.**

 **Now onto the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Star sat staring at the mug of hot cocoa in her lap, her attempt to unite Mewni turned into a bust and the royal guards came in and shut it down. Now she knew she was gonna get an earful from her mother about this. In that instance she heard commotion next to her.

She looked over, there sat Tom smiling at her. Star couldn't help but smile back. "You tried Star, you can be proud of that" Tom reassured her. Star looked back down at her steaming mug. "I know, but it still could've gone better" Star replied as her smile turned back into a slight frown.

Tom sighed. "Look Star, I know I didn't help any this go any better" Tom scolded himself. Star looked back up at him. "Stop that Tom, I can't blame you for being male or a… Demon. But you're here now and that's good enough." Star responded. Tom looked up at her with another smile.

"You did great tonight Star" came the familiar voice of her best friend. Marco walked over and knelt down to her level. "Thanks guys, you guys are really the most important guys in my life" Star hugged Tom and kissed him on the cheek and stood up and walked over to Marco and hugged him. "Thank you" Star whispered in Marco's ear. Marco returned the hug and she broke off. "I better go make sure my guests are okay" Star finished and walked away leaving Tom and Marco alone. Marco looked over at Tom who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. "What?" Marco asked confused. Tom lightened his gaze and smiled, "Oh nothing pal, just had something in my eye" Tom replied sarcastically. Marco was skeptical but decided to buy it to prevent a pissing contest. "Okay…" Marco replied gazing at Tom skeptically, with that Tom got up and walked away making a portal and stepping through, back to the underworld.

Marco knew Tom was jealous but he couldn't say he wasn't either, he had feelings deep down for Star. 'I can relate, ' _i'll talk it over with him another time'_ Marco decided.

Star walked into the center of the room. Her guests were there and many guards around her, she said she went to check on her guests but there was one thing she wondered about, she made her way to the hole in the wall which was now taped off by yellow police tape. She walks up to it and touches the tape. "Not so fast young lady" Rhombulus scolded from behind her. Rhombulus walks over and crosses the tape. "This is a closed crime scene, I can't let you back here." Star looked at him. "You realize I was already down there right?" Star questioned. Rhombulus crossed his snake arms and sighed. "Not my deal all I know is you coming in here will contaminate my crime scene" Rhombulus told her off. "Ugh" Star exclaimed and turned walking away. Rhombulus turned his attention back to the task as he turned and walked down the stairs. He looked into the open room as guards investigated the room. Rhombulus looked down taking in the scorch marks on the floor from the fight which had occurred between Star and Mina. What he did know is that Star didn't come down here just to fight Mina, the room was a room he knew existed but until now did not know. The first half monster half Mewman princess of Mewni Meteora was a legend and considered a myth, but this proves all that wrong. "So what brought you down here Princess?"

Star came out of the temple in a huff. "Stupid Rhombulus, what does he know?" Star vented. "Everything okay Star?" Marco noticed her coming out of the castle. Star stopped in front of him. "Lets just go back to the castle, I need to clear my head" Star said irritably. "Will do-" Marco started before taking out his dimensional scissors, he opened a portal to her room. "-after you milady." Star entered the portal and he followed suit. Upon arriving he closed the portal. Star undid her hair and threw her tiara across the room. Marco started to worry. "Star?" Marco said softly. "Just go to bed we can talk in the morning." Star said sternly. She put her head in her hands. Marco knew this wasn't her. Marco walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

Marco looked at her for a few seconds. "I know you worked hard on this Star." Marco said as she looked up at him with tears coming from her eyes. "Hey stop that. Come here" Marco pulled her in and she latched onto him immediately. "You work so hard on something and all that happens is dirt and sand gets tossed in your face, i'm so sick of it." her voice was broken. Marco held her tighter. "I know how you feel Star, that was my life back on Earth. But it didn't go unnoticed, just remember that and all those princes and princesses will look at that party and they will think of you and everything you did, those monsters were also more than grateful." Star found herself smiling as he said those words. "That's what I like about you Marco, you are a big loser, but at times like this you know exactly what to say."

It was then her door opened quietly and Queen Moon peeked in seeing the sight on the bed. She came in closed the door catching the two's attention. Star looked up. "Marco you should go." Star ordered. "Alright, goodnight then Star." Marco stood up. "Goodnight Marco." With that Marco walked by the Queen. "Good night Marco" the Queen said as he passed. "Goodnight Queen Moon." Marco replied leaving the room.

The Queen walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Let's get this over with mom" Star spoke. "Star please don't make this difficult" Moon replied. "I'm not mom, i'm listening" Star argued. "Well first off Star, i'm not mad so please drop the attitude" Moon sighed. Star looked up at her mother, "You're not?" Star said skeptically, Moon sighed once more. "I know you worked hard on all of this, i'll talk to Rhombulus tomorrow." Queen Moon reassured her. Star smiled "Thanks mom, that's really cool of you." "You did something mature Star and I just wanna say that i'm proud of you Star" the Queen finished. Star hugged her mother. "I love you mom" Star choked out. The Queen noticed this and looked down. "Darling?" Star looked up with a lonely tear that had escaped her eyelid, however she still wore that smile. This made the Queen smile herself.

The Queen stood up and motioned Star to follow. Star sat confused but eventually stood up to follow. Star followed and the Queen opened the door to the balcony. She leaned on the concrete railing looking up at the stars. Star joined her and rested her hands on the railing and copied her mother.

"You know Star, I was a little like you at your age" the Queen began. "I remember when I accidentally set my room on fire with a flame spell." Star looked at her mother, "There's no way you did that" Star dismissed her mother's story. "Oh yes. My mother was furious, I lost the wand for a month for that one." Moon chuckled to herself.

Star thought about this for a second. "Why are you telling me this mom?" Star questioned. Moon looked at her. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know you're no different from any other princess in this family, every princess has been a little… irresponsible, with magic, and you were no different-" Moon stopped. Star could tell there was more. "-but what surprised me darling is how quickly you matured with it. Star I have something I want to give to you, it can wait till morning but it's very special to me and was passed down by my mother." Star found herself smiling. "Get some rest sweetie, you've had a long day." Star nodded to her mother. Soon Star went off to bed after changing into her nightgown and Moon left the room.

* * *

In another dimension there was a strange activity occurring in a dark place. There was a bright light which lit up the empty stone room.

A nude lizard appeared and fell on the floor, he opened his eyes slightly as a door opened and closed.

"Wake up, Toffee." a high pitched demonic voice echoed in the room. Toffee stood on his hands and knees hyperventilating. "Where am I? What happened?"

The demon flicked his finger and a suit appeared on Toffee. "That Butterfly girl melted you, I just saved your life." Toffee pulled himself together. He stood up and put his hands behind his back."But why? You need me for something don't you?" Toffee replied.

"Very perceptive of you Lizard man-" Toffee didn't like this nickname but kept his emotionless facade. "-I wanna make a deal with you" the voice offered.

"How can I know you of all people, or should I say demons will keep your word." Toffee knew who he was dealing with and didn't trust him the least bit.

"Yes, I know I know but this deal is genuine, and you aren't my average prey, your immortal like me, what can I do to you that others haven't already tried?" the demon made a good point.

"I'm listening" Toffee said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, i'm hoping this series will be one of my best yet and I do have high hopes and I think you'll be surprised as to who our antagonist is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco woke in the morning, his room right now was a bit of a mess with his laundry on the floor. He sat up and looked at the dirty laundry. "Maybe Lavabo will let me use the laundry room." Marco stood up and picked up the clothes and threw them in his hamper.

Marco changed into his daily attire and left the room. 'I should go wake Star' Marco thought as he made his way toward her room.

* * *

Star at the same time was just waking up and went to her bathroom to wash up and get herself ready.

She started up her tub and stripped her clothes and grabbed a towel.

"Star?" Star heard from her room.

"Don't come in!" Star shouted.

* * *

"...Come in!" Marco heard from the bathroom, he didn't hear water running so he walked over and opened the door making his way in. He closed the door not noticing Star blushing madly by the tub about 2 feet from him. "Marco…?" Star blushed covering herself up. Marco turned around realizing his mistake. "Ah! Star!" Marco shielded his eyes and reached for the doorknob, he opened it turning at the same time.

 **Smack!** Marco hit himself in the face with the door and fell backwards. Star let out a small shriek and covered her mouth. Marco fell back into the tub with a splash.

After that Star snorted and burst out laughing.

Marco emerged from the tub and climbed out, still shielding his eyes.

"I'll uh… I'll be outside." Marco made his way to the door holding his nose.

Star put her nightgown back on and grabbed two extra towels.

Marco sat in a chair as blood dripped on the floor as he tried to contain it.

Star came out and noticed the mess he was making.

"You okay?" Star inquired.

Marco looked at her and shook his head, "Why'd you tell me to come in?" Star looked at him questionably "I said don't come in you big dummy" Star began to poke fun at him as she pressed one of the towels to his nose to help stop the blood flow. "Thanks Star." "Don't mention it… Dummy, so much for being the safe kid" Star continued to poke fun at him. "Yeah, ha ha" Marco smiled at his best friend.

"Now **don't** come in." Star emphasized the don't.

"I learned my lesson Star."

* * *

In a forest out to the North a woman was walking through the forest with a lizard and a short man in tow.

"Milady, where are we going?" Gemini questioned his master.

"I'm looking for something" Meteora replied looking left and right between the tree's.

"Milady. We're in the middle of the forest of certain death, and i'm not liking the look of this place." Meteora stopped and sighed.

"Gemini, have you ever listened to yourself?" Meteora retorted angrily. Gemini had never seen this side of her before. "Well… Of course milady, every time I speak." Gemini stammered.

Meteora turned with fire in her eyes. "You know I don't like you Gemini" Gemini frowned slightly.

"I know milady" Gemini felt fear creep up his spine.

Just then Meteora turned on a dime and lit fire in her hands.

Gemini fell onto his back and looked at her in fear.

She fired a continuous flow of flames at him, they hit him and he screamed in pain.

"Why!? Milady! Why!?" He screamed and then his screams stopped. Meteora stopped feeling the darkness course through her veins. "You've outlived your purpose. Rasticore come."

The growing lizard followed after her as they walked away from the burning corpse.

"I see you like your new powers Princess Meteora!" came an echoing voice.

Meteora stopped, "Who's there!?"

"Just a friend."

"Come on out if you're a friend!" Meteora shouted.

"One sec"

Meteora heard a finger snap and a yellow portal opened in front of her. She became curious and walked towards it. Just then it flashed, she closed her eyes and she fell and landed on a concrete floor.

She stood up and looked around and saw a dining table in front of her, it was a castle if some sort that she was in.

At the end of the table sat Toffee he was looking right at her.

"What do you want Toffee?" Meteora retorted obviously not interested.

"Come now Meteora, or should I say. The future Queen of Mewni." The last sentence caught her attention.

"What did you just call me?" Meteora was now confused as to why she was here. "I said the future Queen of Mewni, at least you will be when the current family is out of the way" Toffee grimaced.

This peaked Meteora's interest, "I think I understand why i'm here now, you want me to help you take down Queen Moon and in exchange i'll get the crown?"

Toffee smiled, "You make it sound so easy. Can I interest you in some food? You must be hungry" Toffee offered.

"Yes please, I could use some energy, I haven't eaten in a good while" Meteora accepted the kind offer.

"Splendid, now can we discuss the deal in someone else's presence?" Meteora raised an eyebrow. "You're not working alone?" Toffee shook his head, "No, I paired with someone because it was good for the order of business."

With that the door opened and closed behind Toffee.

"Greetings!" the demon greeted. Meteora picked up her fork and began to eat the dish a butler had just set in front of her.

"Ah, hello. So I see you're in business with Toffee" Meteora greeted back. "You bet I am, a monster as bright as this one, where else could I go to find that!?" the demon replied with a slight laugh.

Toffee rolled his eyes but could feel a small smile tugging at his lips.

"So I already know the deal but what's the catch? There must be something in it for you" Meteora inquired. "Why yes, as a matter of fact it's a small trinquet part of your family heirloom that can aid me in my attempts to take down the ruling family and Earth!" He snapped his fingers and a copy of Stars wand popped into existence.

"Why Earth?" Meteora replied, "Because I can, I wanna kill the earthlings just for the fun of it, and on top of that, I know there's a certain earthling you want dead!"

"Well here's what I propose, you kill the Human, Marco Diaz, and I will help you get the wand so you can destroy both and I get my crown when it's all over." Meteora offered.

A black thin hand reached out to her, "It's, a deal!" the being said lighting his hand into a blue flame. Meteora shook it and it engulfed both hands.

"Oh, Sorry I never got your name." Meteora stated.

"Oh. My apologies. Where are my manners. Oh wait, I don't have any-" the demon gave a manic laugh.

"-the name's Bill, Bill Cipher!"

* * *

"Well Princess, he'll be fine. Just have him take it easy for a little bit" the doctor informed Star.

"Thanks" Star replied going back into her room where a maid was cleaning up the blood stains on the floor.

"How you doing peeper?" Star teased earning a sarcastic laugh from Marco. "Very funny Star" Marco sarcastically replied.

Star took on a serious look for a minute. "But seriously how're you feeling?"

"Well, my face hurts" Marco smiled.

"Hey, I know what'll get your mind off that. A warm breakfast, follow my squire!" Star exclaimed and skipped away.

"Coming!" Marco ran after her.

Marco caught up to Star as she laughed. Marco took in her energy. Marco found himself looking at her for an extended period of time. Star looked at him and Marco got lost in her eyes, those ocean blue pearls gleamed at him as he began to notice her blushing and slowing down.

Marco slowed down with her and dropped his gaze. "Sorry, it's just that you look great today" Marco complimented. Star smiled. "Aww thanks Marco" Star blushed and twirled a finger in her hair.

Star brushed it off as a moment and set her sights back on the prize. Marco noticed and did the same. He was smiling but his insides were screaming at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! I worked harder on this chapter made it a little longer for you and hopefully it will be better. You can never stop improving your writing can you?**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!**

* * *

Star and Marco arrive back to her room and stop outside her door. "Hey Star, i'm gonna go change, my clothes are beginning to smell mildewy. Star smiled, "Alright, cya in a bit then" Marco backed away and turned around and started towards his room. Star opened her door and the first thing that caught her eye was a yellow portal in the middle of her room. "What the heck?" Star was confused. She entered her room and walked towards it and readied the wand to fight if need be.

As she approached it closed and she jumped back in surprise however she noticed him, a yellow triangle demon floated up to her. "Hey there! Butterfly right?!" Bill greeted her.

"What kind of dorito are you?" Star replied unaware of who this was. Bill just laughed to himself "Sorry, names Bill Cipher! But you can call me Bill!" Bill introduced himself. "Why are you here?" Star questioned. "Well Queen of hearts! I need your help!"

"Don't call me that" Star said. "Sorry! Touchy subject!" Bill replied. "So why do you need my help?" Star inquired.

"You see there's this guy who's been giving me trouble, and he's really bad person!" Bill replied swinging his cane in a circle.

"What did he do?" Star asked. Bill closed his eye and pretended to be sad. "This man destroyed my world and all of it's people! I'm the only one left of my race and I wanna get the guy that killed everyone I love!" Bill played.

Star took on a sympathetic look, "Oh my god, i'm so sorry, that is just terrible" Star replied unaware she was being played.

Bill looked up. "It's okay! As long as you make sure the rest of his life is hell i'll be happy!" Bill replied. "How does life in interdimensional prison sound?" Star replied smugly.

"That sounds great! Can I come along!? I wanna watch him squirm!" Bill begged.

"Wait outside the castle i'll go get Marco and we'll be on our way" Star said. "Oh splendid, thank you so much your majesty" Bill pretended to be overjoyed by the decision.

Bill opened a portal and went through to the outside.

"Those kids don't even know what's about to happen" Bill began to laugh like a maniac and wiped a tear away from his eye.

* * *

Marco had just finished putting his boxers back on and was grabbing his shirt.

Boom! "Marco!" Star yelled barging in. Marco yelped. "Star!" Marco complained. Star turned around and closed the door she pressed her back to the door blushing madly.

A few minutes passed and Star calmed down by now. "Okay Star you can come in!" Star opened the door cautiously. "You decent Marco?" Star asked. "Just call us even now Star" Marco joked. Star blushed a little. "So what's so urgent?" Marco asked.

"Adventure, with a mission" Star replied with a smile. "Do your parents know about this 'mission'" Marco asked questionably. Star kept smiling, "It may be a bit of a personal mission" Star replied innocently.

Marco sighed. "So what is this mission and where are we going?" Marco replied. He knew arguing with her was pointless. "Great, honestly I have no idea where we're going yet but we have directions" Star jumped in place and grabbed Marco's hand and dragged him along. She let go eventually and he ran behind her. They reached the castle exit and Star came up on a dirt path that traveled the castle wall on the outside.

"He should be waiting by the wall." Star said. "Wait, it's a person?" Marco inquired. "Well… Not exactly but he's alive" Star clarified, Marco seemed satisfied with the response.

They walked down the path searching for Bill. Star looked around "He's here somewhere" Star thought out loud. "What does he look like maybe I could help." Marco asked. "Mmm, just look for a giant floating yellow dorito with a top hat arms and legs" Star replied. "Well that's new" Marco commented.

* * *

Bill floated through the forest near the wall. "Hello!" Bill called out. "Princess Meteora come to me!" Bill finished. "I'm here" came Meteoras voice from behind a tree. Bill approached, "Listen, you sneak in, me and Lizard boy will take care of Hearts and Red!" Bill said getting a nod from Meteora who snuck up to the bush line.

"Wait!" Bill whispered. Meteora ducked, Then she saw Star and Marco on the pathway looking around. "Man, those kids are quick, okay wait till we're gone!" Bill said and floated out towards them. "Friends!" Bill called waving. Star looked and waved back with a smile. "That girl is an embarrassment" Meteora said to herself.

"Your Bill?" Marco asked. "Yeah! Bill Cipher! You must be Marco right!?" Bill replied. "Yeah…" Marco replied skeptically.

Star stepped in "Hey Bill! So where are we going?" Star asked. Bill flicked his fingers bringing up a map. "Whoa! Wish I could do that!" Star exclaimed. "You're telling me you can't?!" Bill replied. 'Good' Bill thought inside.

"Hey Star?" Marco butted in. Star looked at her friend. "Can we talk?" Marco asked pointing down the path. Star seemed confused. "Uh, sure" Star agreed skeptically, "We'll be right back Bill" Star said. "Alrighty then i'll keep looking for the place!" Bill said, he took his attention away from that to listen to their conversation.

Star walked toward Marco and Marco put his hand on her back and leans in. "I don't trust him Star, he looks sketchy." Marco whispered. "Marco you worry too much just let go for a little on this one okay?" Star asked, pleadingly. Marco sighed. "Alright Star, I just hope we don't regret this.

Bill was listening to the entire conversation. 'Oh you should be worried kid' Bill thought. "Ah, found it!" Bill called to bring them back.

Star came over and looked at the map, Marco came in on the other side. "There's this temple right here, I don't know what it was but it's home to this guy!" Bill informed. "So say we portal in here and hike from there?" Star said pointing at the areas on the map. "Perfect! Sounds like a plan!" Bill said tossing the map into the air and it vanished.

"Marco, scissors" Marco opened a portal and Star jumped through, Bill followed behind her and Marco jumped in last.

* * *

They jumped from the portal and looked up the mountain seeing the imposing castle like temple. "That's one big place" Marco commented. Start let out a Pfft and replied "oh please it's not that big" Marco looked at her teasingly. "Coming from the girl that's lived in a castle that's ten times that all her life" Marco teased. "Oh shut up you" Star punched his shoulder with a laugh. Marco laughed alongside her. Star pulled out her wand, "Shall we squire?" Star teased. "Just go Princess" Marco pushed verbally. "Fine, fine but it's too the chopping block with you when we return" Star replied. "Wait seriously!?" Marco stuttered. Star looked at him weird as they walked. "Really?" Star replied unamused. "Oh it was a joke." Marco realized. "Yeah that you ruined, you really think i'd put you on the chopping block?" Star asked. "Okay enough of this i'm dumb I get it" Marco bashed on himself. "Yeah, you are dummy" Star replied with a smile.

Star and Marco arrived in front of the temple. Star led the way up the steps of the ancient ruin with Marco and Bill in tow.

Marco glanced at Bill from time to time, and still didn't totally trust him.

Star reached the door and put her hand on the handle. "Wait out here Bill" Star ordered. "Of course your majesty!" Bill replied.

Bill floated next to the door. Star twisted the handle and the door cracked open with a thunderous click, the door creaked open and created a line of light to the end of the decrepit stone hallway on the other side. Star cast a spell which turned the end of her wand into a flashlight.

Marco followed her inside and looked around. This place didn't feel right. "Star? I don't like this" Marco complained as they walked. Star ignored him and turned a corner into a large room. The room was an old dining area, vines covered the broken tables and a few old plates lay on the floor and tangled in vines. "Look at all the history in here Star." Marco commented looking around taking it all in. "It's an ancient monster temple Marco. Just thinking about it makes me wonder what kinds of activities happened in here" Star added.

"Many activities happened here dear" came a familiar elegant voice. Star and Marco stopped.

Star knew that voice and narrowed her eyes. "Toffee…" She uttered. Toffee turned around in the swivel chair that was placed on the pedestal at the end of the room. Star charged her wand. "I wouldn't do that!" A blue energy lit up the room and Star and Marco turned around to see Bill and 9 others behind him.

"You were dumb to come here alone hearts!" Bill said catching his cane in his hands.

"You! You tricked me!" Star pointed at him. "I told you not to trust him Star." Marco chimed in. "Okay fine you were right" Star pushed her arm out pushing Marco back as her wand glowed blue ready to attack if need be.

"Yeah I did-" Bill laughed maniacally "-It's funny how dumb you are!" Toffee approached them and Star looked out her peripherals noticing him" she aimed the wand at him. "Stop right there Toffee!" Star shouted she realized she was cornered.

"You think these guys will be anything like Ludo's gang?" Marco asked. Star looked over the 9 powerful beings and leaned back. "No, definitely not, these guys mean business" Star replied.

"Look hearts it's simple, you give me the wand and the boy and you can go!" Bill proposed.

Marco looked a bit confused. "What do you want with me?" Marco inquired. Bill laughed hysterically. "I don't want you, someone else does!" Marco thought about the situation. In one swift motion he reached over Star shoulder and pushed her back and forced her into the wall. She looked at him in shock. "Marco no!" Star shouted in despair. She grabbed him but he pulled away and backed away from her. Star looked at him not believing what he was doing.

"If you get me will you let her go?" Marco countered. Star felt a tear form in her eye. "Well, I guess but that's really no fun!" Bill laughed again hysterically. "Man look at you, you love her don't you?! Look at this Romeo's sacrificing himself for his girlfriend!" Bill poked.

The Henchmaniacs joined in and laughed at him.

Star couldn't take this anymore. "Enough!" Star raised her wand. "Marco get back here now!" Bill flicked his finger and pointed at the two. "Get em guys!" The maniacs let out a loud battle cry and charged them. "Mega Narwal Blast!" Star shouted and the spell shot forth knocking 8-ball and teeth over, however the others still charged. Marco charged back grabbing his dimensional scissors. He separated them in the way Hekapoo showed him how. He jumped up. "Hi-yah!" he landed a good kick on Zanthar knocking him back. Pyronica charged at him and shot her tongue at him. Marco slashed with his scissors and she recoiled in pain. Marco charged in and jumped up catching her off guard, she moved and he missed. She lunged at him. "Rainbow fist punch!" Star shouted and Pyronica was thrown into a table.

Star reached out her hand and Marco took it and she helped him up and took up a position at her back. "That was sweet Marco but you know that I need you more than ever now right?!" Star shouted over the commotion as the Henchmaniacs surrounded them. "It seemed like the right thing to do Star!" Marco replied slashing at Hexagon knocking him back. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" Star shouted taking out 8-ball and keyhole. "It's just that… Watch out!" Star shouted as Marco ducked and Pyronica dived right over his head. "Can we talk about this after Star!?" Marco shouted. "No we're gonna talk about this now!" Star replied. Marco punched Paci-Fire and grabbed her arm and spun her around to where he was. "Well Star! We're kind of in the middle of something at the moment!" Star blasted Keyhole in the face. "No duh dummy!" Star laughed.

Bill watched the commotion and he had to admit, he was impressed with how these kids were holding up. "So what is so special about me Star?!" Marco said as he roundhouse kicked Pyronica. "Rainbow blast!" Star shouted and then pushed Marco's head down whipping Paci-fire with the end of her wand. "You haven't noticed Marco?!" Star shouted kicking 8-ball in the gut. "What am I supposed to notice Star!?" Marco replied. Star punched Pyronica in frustration. "Dangit Marco why are you so thick!?" Star shouted. "Remember when at the party, your last day on Earth how you said you had a crush on me!?" Marco shouted dodging a punch by 8-ball. Star shot Keyhole and Hexagon with a pink magic blast. "Yeah?! What about it!?" Star replied in confusion. "Well! You were so devastated when I didn't reply!" Marco shouted. Star frowned. She blasted 8-ball with green magic. Paci-Fire charged Star from the side. Marco stepped in front of her and punched him and jumped up kicking him over his head. "Well Star…" Marco ducked dodging an attack from Paci-Fire. "Marco duck!" Marco ducked again and a blast of pink magic sent Paci-Fire flying into a pillar. "...Anyway when you left I realized something!" Marco shouted. Star became intrigued by this fact as she jumped on top of a table. "What's that!?" Star inquired as Marco jumped up on the table with her and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Pyronica who lunged for her. With a swift kick Marco sent her into a chair and it broke.

Star looked at him in anticipation. The attacks were beginning to get slower. Marco took this opportunity to do something. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in pressing his lips to hers. Star was shocked and it didn't last long and Marco broke it off and roundhouse kicked Keyhole off the table. Star stood in shock. "Star!" Marco called snapping her to reality. "Well then back to what I was saying!" Star began.

"Enough of this!" Bill shouted growing in size. "You morons can't even capture a couple kids!" Bill shouted in anger.

Star stepped forward and aimed her wand, and held it up in the air. "Warnicorn Stampede!" Star shouted summoning a stampede of Warnicorns that charged into the room. They trampled the Henchmaniacs and reached Bill but Bill swiped his hand across shoving all of them into a wall killing them instantly.

Star looked on in horror and found herself backing away. Bill approached them in his red angered form. Star fired a blast at him, it was deflected back at her and she went wide eye'd before the blast hit with an explosion sending splinters everywhere and her and marco into a wall. Star looked over at Marco and reached out for him.

They were surrounded a a blue energy field and they were lifted off the ground. Star and Marco flailed around to get free. They floated in front of Bill and they continued to struggle.

Star pointed her wand. "Dagger crystal heart attack!" Star shouted as tiny hearts went into Bills eye. Bill shrieked in pain and dropped them "Ah! My Eye! Not again!". "Marco Run!" Star shouted as they got up and sprinted out of the room. They turned and Star slipped on the floor running from the room, Marco grabbed her arm and helped steady her as they sprinted for the exit. They reached the door and Marco grabbed the handle, it didn't budge. "It's locked!" Marco said. "What?" Star replied in a panic. She raised her wand but when she tried to summon a spell she shrieked in pain and collapsed. Marco went to her aid and looked her over. He stopped. "Marco what is it?" Star replied recovering from the pain. She looked down noticing a chair leg sticking in her gut with dark red blood running from the wound.

Star panic'd. "Oh god. Marco?" Star looked at him in fear. "It's okay just stay still."

Marco looked around for anything he could use.

"Okay you little twerps!" Bill floated towards them. Without thinking Marco grabbed Stars wand. She didn't attempt to stop him just looked on in horror. Marco aimed it. "Fire Bomb explosion!" Marco shouted and a red beam shot out like a laser and exploded bringing down the ceiling, the temple shook and in front of them was a wall of debris. Marco turned around and shot a red energy blast at the lock on the door. The door was blasted open. Marco picked Star up bridal style and jogged from the temple as fast as his legs would carry him. He found himself on the same dirt path from earlier. He went up next to a palm tree and set Star down, she gasped in pain as she was set down. They both had cuts and bruises over their body but Star was in worst shape. Marco searched his pocket for his scissors and came up empty. "Shoot!" Marco shouted in frustration. "What's wrong?" Star whispered, she was getting weaker. Marco went back over to her and put his hand on hers. "Don't speak, conserve your energy" Suddenly an idea appeared in Marco's head. He looked at her star purse and reached for it, he opened it and began searching through it. "Sorry Star" Marco apologized. He took it off her shoulder and dumped it on the ground, he found what he was looking for, her purple interdimensional phone. He opened it and a mirror was there. "Call Mom" Marco said. "Calling Mom" the mirror replied. "Star dar… Marco? Where's Star?" "We're in trouble Queen, and Stars hurt, she's in bad shape." By now Star was looking like a ghost and she slumped over and passed out. Marco watched it happen. "No! No no! Star stay with me!" Marco dropped the phone and went to her side, he picked up her head and slapped her cheek and she woke up. "Huh, Marco?" Star whispered weakly. 'Stay with me Star your mom's coming!" Marco shouted in concern.

He looked at the pile of stuff from her purse and looked at the purse. Then he grabbed it, Marco ripped it in half and ripped the strap off. With that Marco took off his sweater and ripped the sleeve off. He then began to pack the wound and stabilize the chair leg. To finish he took the strap and tied it around her midsection tight so as to keep pressure on the wound. Star screamed in pain through the process

* * *

"Heavens! Marco stay there!" Moon shouted. "Sweetheart what's the matter?" River came in and came in and saw what was on screen. Moon turned around with tears in her eyes. River didn't wait he turned and grabbed his dimensional scissors. "I'm coming my Star!" River shouted grabbing his sword and opened a portal. He stepped through into the woods, the temple they were in was in sight. King River looked around and looked on the ground and saw a trail of blood. 'Star!' he thought as his fatherly instincts kicked in. He ran in that direction.

"King River!" Marco shouted trying to keep pressure on Stars wound. Marco placed his arms under Stars body and picked her up. River opened a portal and stepped out of the way to allow the boy through the portal. Marco ducked through and appeared in the royal bedroom where a medical team was waiting for them." Blood began dripping all over the floor and They brought a stretcher over and Marco set her down on it and they took her away on the bed, he was soaked and looked down at his hands which were covered in her blood. River put an arm around his shoulder. "Thank you, I know you did your best" River comforted the terrified Marco. "Where's the wand?" Moon panic'd. Marco unzipped his jacket and pulled the wand from a pocket inside his sweater. Moon and River looked at him. "I grabbed it to save ourselves, on that note. We have a problem. A big problem."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter we will explore further into Bills motives and see if Meteora made it into the castle. What will become of Star, will she survive? Will Marco's sanity survive? We'll see next time.**

 **End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4, here we dive into some action packed Starco action. Just kidding, this fic is for all.**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

"What!" Bill exclaimed as the debris blocked their way. The henchmaniacs all approached holding their limbs and a few of them were limbing. "I think I broke a rib." 8-ball complained. "Walk it off!" Bill screamed and floated past them. "It's gonna take something a bit more than this to catch those kids!" Bill thought out loud. "I did warn you about them." Toffee said picking up an old urn and studying it. "Oh shut up!" Bill shot. "Now now, that's no way to speak to a business partner now is it?" Toffee fired back. Bill zoomed up to Toffee intimidatingly. Toffee didn't move except for the air which blew his tie and his jacket back. "That's a bit rude" Toffee teased the demon. Bill was already angry. "Tell someone who cares lizard boy!" "How about you hear me out and we may succeed. Bill sighed. "Okay what's your big idea lizard brainiac!?" Bill gave in.

Toffee smiled cunningly. "Instead of targeting them, we target those they love" Toffee put out. Bill brought his hand to his metaphorical chin in thought. "You know, that's a plan I would come up with! I love it! We can melt the skin from the bones of the two who raised the boy!" Bill laughed maniacally.

"Why don't you let me do this? Surely the Queen knows what happened now. In the meantime you'll need to come up with a plan for that" Toffee pointed out. "Oh lizard, I don't care about that! I say bring it!" Bill looked at his minions. "Okay you losers get into the portal! You guys are a disappointment go!" Bill yelled as They all went into the portal. Bill followed last.

Toffee stood there and scoffed. "That guy is something else" Toffee said. Toffee pulled out his dimensional scissors and opened a portal to his castle. He entered and stepped into a dark place. "Hmm, I guess it's been a while" Toffee noticed. In a motion he clapped his hands twice. "Boris! Why're the lights out!?" Toffee shouted. "Master?" Came an elegant elderly voice. "They told me you were dead" Boris replied. "I was but I always return old friend" Toffee replied with a smile. "Obviously master" Boris said with a smile. "How's the Army? They still in good shape?" Toffee asked. "Why yes but you will find that they no longer are set dead against the Mewman government. Not after the princesses monster inclusion attempt" Boris informed his master. "Monster inclusion attempt?" Toffee replied in confusion. "Mhmm, it happened while you were 'dead'" Boris clarified. "She held a party in a monster temple and everything, until Mina crashed it" Toffee looked out the window debating his thoughts. "Master? Are you okay?" Boris inquired in concern. Toffee sighed, "i'm okay Boris, I just need to be alone with my thoughts, can you make some food for me?" Toffee responded. Boris nodded. "Of course" Boris replied swiftly leaving.

Toffee begins to think. 'How does one who fought monster turn just like that?' He wondered

He pondered his thoughts for a good few hours.

* * *

"And that's pretty much what happened" Marco finished as a nurse bandaged him up. "Okay, thank you Marco. We'll do what we can." Queen Moon said getting up, "come along river" King River stood up. "Get better Marco, rest, you've earned it" King River said standing up. The King walked to the exit of the room, the Queen stopped, she turned around and looked at Marco. Marco looked back at her. In a flash the Queen wrapped her arms around the boy and brought him close. "Thank you, my daughter wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you" Moon gently said. The King came in from the other side and waited for his wife to finish. "Sweetie can I just have a moment with the boy?" River asked. Moon looked up and broke off. "Oh of course dear i'll be outside" Moon said turning to leave. She walked out and closed the door behind her. The King sat down on the bed next to Marco. Marco looked at him in anticipation.

"My boy, it is a brave thing what you do for my daughter, you've helped her through a lot" River said.

Marco nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"My daughter has always been a challenge to keep up with and Marco if i'm being honest, i've always noticed i'm a little less on edge when she's on an adventure with you."

"Well King River, she's able to hold her own, we just make a good team in a fight" Marco replied.

"I know that my boy" King River chuckled ruffling Marco's hair. Marco groaned as he didn't like it when anyone did that. "My dear boy I feel like she's safer with you around, that's why. Well. I know you're her squire but how's this? I'm giving you the promotion of being my daughters protector. I'd like you to look after her for me" King River shot him a smile.

Marco returned it. "I'm not sure how she'll feel about this but if it's your wish i'll do it your majesty" Marco replied. King river chuckled, "Oh my dear boy cut the formalities will ya? Just call me River."

Marco smiled. "Sure thing."

"Now rest up Marco, you're gonna need it."

* * *

The King exited with his wife waiting outside. "What was that about?" Queen Moon asked River. River smiled, "Oh I just asked the boy something personal" River replied. Queen Moon shrugged and began to walk away. "I'm so tired of this River" Moon complained pressing her hands to her temples. River took his wife's hand. "I am too Moonpie. Maybe it's telling us it's almost time" River stopped her. "I can't, we can't, not yet, Stars not old enough nor is she well enough to take the reins" Moon said walking towards the window.

River stood there taking in what his wife said. He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders bringing her in close. "I'm aware of this, i'm saying when she gets better we need to move on" Moon didn't wanna admit it but he was right, Moon took over when she was Stars age but at the same time she didn't have a choice. Star has that luxury, Moon didn't want to press this on her but the question was, how much longer would she have that luxury. "I know it's a tough decision Moonpie" River patted her shoulder soothingly.

Moon suddenly did something she normally didn't do outside their royal bedchamber. She tilted her head and rested her head against him.

"You're right dear, i'll pass it down next month, i'll need time to get her up to date and teach her before I give her the crown."

River smiled, "She can handle it dear, she's strong" River said getting a smile from Moon.

* * *

The doctors were operating on Star and she lay on the table struggling for life as the doctors worked to remove the chair leg from her midsection.

Star opened her eyes and shot up from a concrete like floor. She looked around. She was surrounded by fog. Star stood up trying to make out what was going on, she didn't feel the open wound anymore, she looked down, her dress was still covered in blood but the wound wasn't there. "Where am I?" Star wondered. "That's a question I can answer" returned her own voice. Star turned around and saw herself standing there in her blue royal dress. "You Star are in your own mind" Star's twin said. "This is all of it?" Star asked looking around. "No it's not" replied Marco's voice, and Marco appeared from the fog in his red hoodie.

Star looked at him. "Okay, why am I here Marco?" Star asked. "Just follow us" Star's twin replied behind her. Marco walked towards her and past her. Star decided to follow them. She began walking and lost them in the fog. "Hello?!" Star called not getting a response. Just then she looked down and saw on the floor two items. Her wand and Marco's dimensional scissors.

Star looked at them both and looked around in confusion. "You can only pick one of those items dear" came her mother's voice "Mom?" Star asked but she didn't appear. "You can only pick one of those items, but just know you must pick wisely" Moon's voice echoed through the void. Star looked down at the two items and knelt down. "The wand can destroy but can it create life, the scissors make an excellent way of travel that cannot be matched, what you seek cannot be achieved through magic" her own voice echoed in the void.

Star looked confused, what? They're both magical ite…" Star stopped and stood up.

She looked forward into the void and stepped over the two items and walked in the direction she was looking. Eventually she reached a giant door and it clicked and the click echoed through the void when it opened a bright light began to light up the void, making the fog look like white smoke.

"You chose wisely" came Marco's voice. Star walked forward into the light. A figure with a cape walked from the light. He was dressed in fancy garbs like that of a king, however she couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" Star asked. The man stood silent. Then a hand rested on her shoulder. Star turned and saw an older version of herself in a dress much like her current royal dress, she guessed it was her in her 20's. Her older self walked past her and up to the strange figure. What really shocked her was when the man offered her older twin his hand and she took it. 'That's my king' Star came to the realization. "Beautiful isn't it?" came her own voice once more, Star looked to the voice and it was herself wearing the same exact clothes except not covered in blood. "I can't see who he is" Star said. Her twin chuckled. "That's because you still haven't chosen who it is yet" she replied with a smile. Star smiled at the sweet moment. Then she heard a magical energy. Star looked at herself which pointed the wand right in her face. Star went to move.

BANG! Star fell and made impact with what she would associate as grass. She opened her eyes and her twin lowered the wand. "Get up" she said menacingly. Star stumbled to her feet staring at her twin as the wand began to glow red and her eyes turned red. "You think you know everything don't you? You don't even know your own feelings!" she yelled as anger boiled up. Star was confused, she had no idea what had incited this attack, never had she been on the receiving end of her own wand before so this was a first for her.

"Aww the good little princess is defenseless, where's your wand...?" The evil form of her faked pity, "... Oh wait, it's right here!" She teased. Star stepped back not liking where this was going. With that her evil form spun around and fired a red blast at her, the blast impacted Star and she flew back into the wall. Star struggled to regain her breath. Her evil form approached and laughed hysterically. "Look at you… Weak… Defenseless, where's your knight in shining armor? I guess those only exist in fairytales" Her evil form teased. Star stood up. "Is that all you got" Star beat the words out regaining her composure.

"Dig deep" came a whisper of Glossarycks voice in her head. Star knew what that meant and closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly and calmly.

Boom! Star was again thrown into the wall and struggling for breath. "You're worthless! No wonder Marco didn't want you back on Earth, you're trash on the street!" her evil side walked up and grabbed her by the collar throwing Star over her shoulder. Star hit the ground, she tasted dirt and mud. She got up on her hands and knees.

"You just don't give up do you?" Her evil twin laughed. Then she kicked Star in the side causing her to fall over in pain. Star wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she couldn't just take it. Evil Star shook her wand summoning a pink sword that caught fire. "Say your prayers you disgraceful swine" she shot. Evil Star swung the sword. However this time her hand didn't make it. It was grabbed by Stars hand as she stood up with murder in her eyes.

"You talk all this jack about me when you are the one using the wand for evil, if i'm a disgrace. You're an utter disappointment." Star retaliated grabbing the hilt of her wand and pulling it from Evil stars grasp. Evil Star watched in horror as the wand took on it's normal pink form.

Star shoved Evil Star away from her and blasted her on the ground. There was a blast of white light and Star closed her eyes. But when she opened them she was standing in front of the castle with Evil Star getting up and coughing. On her knees Star raised her wand at her evil twin. "You passed the test" evil Star said getting to her feet. She turned around looking like nothing had even happened and the eyes were back to normal. Star lowered her wand. "Come" her twin ordered. Reluctantly Star followed unable to grasp what exactly had just happened. 'Test? What test?' Star thought. Her twin stopped in her tracks on the drawbridge. "The test was there to test your worthiness, what separates Evil from good is morality, honor, and integrity, Evil focuses on one thing and that's power, how strong you are" her twin replied. Star decided to ask the question. "Why am I here?" Star asked, her twin didn't reply only faced away from her. Then she raised her hand and snapped her fingers and they materialized in a small library. Star was confused as her twin began searching the book cases. 'Since when was I into reading?' Star thought. If almost on cue her twin replied. "You should know that I am not you" her twin said. Star seemed confused. "I know it's confusing but I am an entity that exists within you, I am your knowledge, your reasoning and your decision maker. But enough about me, here's the reason I brought you here" Star finished grabbing a book from the shelf. Star walked over to the table as her twin set a red book with gold corners and a six fingered hand in the center with the number two on it. "What's that?" Star asked. Her twin opened it up. "This, is a journal written by a man who visited Mewni ten years ago" her twin answered. "The reason you're here is this…" her twin said reaching the page that talked about Bill Cipher.

"Bill?" Star said looking dumbfounded. "Star, you need to know that Bill is not to be underestimated. His power, and his ego feed him, he's what you call a dream demon" twin Star informed. "However the only reason this is here is because of Glossaryck. Glossaryck! Get out here!" Twin Star shouted. "I'm coming, i'm coming, sheesh!" Glossaryck appeared next to Star. "Wow, long time no talk Glossy" Star said with a smile. Glossaryk looked disappointed. "Yeah I do have to say the new me has some issues, and i'm a little insulted" "So tell her Glossaryck" twin Star said.

"Right, so here's where we begin, Bill Cipher is an egotistical dream demon who enjoys making one sided deals with mortals, he destroyed his entire civilization and destroyed his dimension. He was one of the most dangerous forces in the universe a year or so ago" Glossaryck finished leaving Star with questions. "So, what was the big threat?" Star began. "You see, Bill broke a rift opening his crazy dimension allowing it to pour into Earth in one of the towns to the north of where you were when you were about to leave" Glossaryck replied. "So what am I up against? And he mentioned something about my wand and Marco" Star informed. "Yes there may be an explanation for this" her twin responded. "You see, after his failed attempt the first time he may have seen your wand as an additional power he could tap into, as for the request for Marco, he said 'someone else wants you' to him, which if I were a betting woman, which i'm not i'd say there's a third party involved" twin Star finished.

Star put her hand on the book and spun it around to look at it. The book had old writing it and a picture of Bill with what looked like blood splatter on the page. She saw the picture of Bill in the mind. "So, how does he get into your head?" Glossaryck came over and flipped the page to a fold out and unrolled it. "He uses what is called the mindscape to do it, what that is, is it is the landscape inside your mind, which is where we currently are, in your mindscape" Glossaryck pointed poking Stars temple.

Star looked at the page, it showed the mind, the mindscape and what was called the nightmare realm, she thought that was pretty self explanatory. "I do have to warn you, Marco's in danger, so are you, and your entire kingdom. You must eliminate this threat before it destroys the fabric of the universe. Bill is an unpredictable being and he will do anything to hurt anyone. You must be ready to face these possibilities that he go after everyone you love, including Marco to weaken you. You have one spell that can defeat Bill but only use it as a last resort, normal spells will not work against him, the only ones that will are dark spells, evil magic. I know your mom won't go for it without good persuasion but you know one person that can cast dark magic in the form you need" her twin stated. Star thought about this for a second, she knew who she was talking about but wasn't to sure about this.

"My mother would never go for that. She thinks Eclipsa is dangerous and she's pending trial." Star replied. "I can assure you Star that Eclipsa herself is not dangerous, what is dangerous is the amount of power she has and the instability it has within her, no amount of the training I gave her could prepare her for it" Glossaryck finished.

"But what's that spell that i'm using to defeat Bill as a last resort. Glossaryk and Stars twin looked at each other. "Your mother used it to defeat toffee the first time" her twin clarified.

Star looked at the table. "Star we need to move on from this, there's just one thing left to do. I have one more thing I need to teach you, then your training with me will be complete" Glossaryck said. Star looked confused. "Like what?" Star asked. "You'll see" Twin Star replied and snapped her fingers, they were in a black and white space, it was the Mewman Village but empty. Glossaryk floated next to her. Twin Star took up a different form, Star watched in horror as she transformed into Bill Cipher. "Hey hearts! Long time no see huh!?" Star raised her wand her first thought was to use the dark spell. "Dark magic Star remember" Glossaryck mentored. "I don't know dark magic Glossy!" Star exclaimed as Bill closed in, Star started stepping backwards as fear clouded her thoughts. "You need to clear your mind Star, and focus, let your evil side take over" Glossaryck said. "What?" Star asked in confusion. "Focus Star!" Star began breathing heavily. "What are you gonna do hearts!? Do something huh?!" Bill pushed his speed. Star wanted to run, her mind said run but there came the thought. 'Evil side.' Boom!

Star hit the dirt street and looked up with Bill at the same distance he was when they started. Star decided raised her wand and closed her eyes. "I call upon the darkness in my time of need, to become my shield of which cannot be broken, become me and reveal yourself to the realm of existence!"

Stars hair turned black and her wand changed to a black version of the same thing, her eyes turned red and began to glow, her heart marks faded away to a darker red and then she spoke. "I am here" she uttered in a frightening tone. Bill stopped and stared at her menacingly, Star starred back just as menacingly, Her wand glowing red was raised as Bill raised his hand Star shot a red blast at Bill and Bill fired a blue flame, the red blast cut through the fire and blasted Bill sending him flying backwards. Star smiled disturbingly. "You pathetic fool" she said walking briskly towards Bill. She shook the wand and a red energy blade appeared on her wand like a lightsaber. Bill summoned his own blue sword. Star let out a frightening battle cry and charged Bill. Bill moved to attack but was stopped in his tracks when Star stopped in hers.

"Very good Star, that's enough. I have taught you everything that I can teach you" Glossaryck appeared in front of her.

Stars blonde loches reappeared and she blacked out.

* * *

Stars eyes shot open and she sat up with pain in her side. She grunted and lay back down, the room was empty and she noticed she was in the infirmary. "What on Mewni just happened?"

* * *

"Will she prevail?" Star said to Glossaryck as they walked into the castle.

"If not, we will know" Glossaryck replied.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
